


Electric Love

by Amy_Stark117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Internet Trend, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Shiratorizawa, Song Lyrics, Tendou plays matchmaker, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc i love ushijima, just all the fluff!, just something chill and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Stark117/pseuds/Amy_Stark117
Summary: You are hopelessly in love with Ushijima Wakatoshi, and despite doing nearly every trick in the book, Ushijima remains as oblivious as ever at your attempts at wooing him.And when Tendou stays on TikTok for too long, he gets dangerous ideas.But you're just desperate enough to try anything when Tendou shows you the 'Electric Love' challenge.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 196





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! i wanted to write something cute for my babe ushijima because...i just love this man...please cuddle me and tell me i'm pretty, i will literally cook and clean for you until the day i die  
> i'm not sure if this was done, but i kept seeing this trend on tiktok and just thought it would be cute if someone did it to ushijima, and thus this was written in a day but kept in the drafts for a week. it do be like that sometimes!  
> anyway, i really hope you enjoy this! feedback is always appreciated!!

This was a terrible idea.

Truly, a terrible, no good, childish and  _ stupid _ idea, and the last time you'll ever let Tendou convince you to do something.

_ "C'mon! I've seen the videos, ok? It works. This is how love  _ **_blossoms_ ** _. This is a perfect way for you to confess!" _

Tendou needs to stay off of TikTok.

Do you regret telling Tendou about your massive, heart aching crush on volleyball wonder extraordinaire Ushijima Wakatoshi?

No.

_ (Maybe.) _

It was nice to tell your friend about how much you adored the captain of Shiratorizawa's volleyball team. At least you were no longer suffering with your feelings alone. Having a shoulder to lean on and sigh about how much of a dreamboat Ushijima is can be nice, and no one would understand it better than Tendou Satori.

But Tendou is not only your friend, but he's Ushijima's friend, too. And he likes to play matchmaker a little too much for your liking. 

Your heart is already under stress just by being near Ushijima. Having Tendou make some comment about you, or push you a little bit closer to the gentle giant, or, god forbid, make obnoxious kissing noises while he loops an arm around both of your necks, will honestly send you into a cardiac arrest one of these days. You aren't ready to die young, damn it!

And the most devastating thing about it all? Ushijima remains completely and utterly oblivious to your failed attempts at flirting. That  _ sucks. _

You've tried everything. Literally  _ everything. _ You've complimented his looks, his skills, even tried the classic brushing of fingers when you handed him a volleyball. You've sent him sweets, anonymous love letters (but not  _ too  _ anonymous, lest he thinks it came from someone else), you even walked to the shops with him on occasion! (Granted, Tendou did tag along, but he insisted it was to be a buffer between the two of you, to get conversation rolling. It didn't really work. He spent too much time talking about some manga he was reading and less time gassing you up. You're still bitter at his poor wingman skills.)

But no matter what you do, it seems all Ushijima can do is offer you a small smile, a thank you, and the view of his back as he spends the rest of his time avoiding your eyes. He just can't take the hint.

(Tendou said this was amazing progress, that Ushijima  _ never  _ smiles at anyone as much as he does with you, but you don't believe it. You think Ushijima is just being polite in the hope that you'd go away and stop annoying him like a buzzing fly.)

You're at your wits end, and just about ready to give up and die with your love for Ushijima burning in your heart for eternity when Tendou bursts into your dorm room one evening looking even more manic than usual.

And that's when he showed it to you.

The 'Electric Love' TikTok trend.

You know, the one where people kiss their crush as soon as the chorus hits.

Yeah. That one.

It's a lame trend, if you're being honest. Probably faked for views, and when it doesn't turn out right it just looks awkward. It's asinine, silly, and overused.

But you're desperate enough to have let Tendou persuade you into trying it out with Ushijima.

Truly, a recipe for disaster. 

_ Shit, what have you gotten yourself into? _

"Satori, I really don't know if I can do this."

You attempt to pull your hand out of his but he keeps a firm hold of yours despite the sweat running rivers down his body. You grimace at the wet feeling, the soggy texture of his finger bandages.

He ignores you, and continues pulling you in the direction of the gym. You can faintly hear the occasional smack of a volleyball on wooden floors, but according to Tendou the players were rewarded with a half hour break while the coach and managers sorted out potential games with college teams. Meaning anyone was free to wander into the gym and interact with the players.

"Now now, my lil pumpkin pie, we can't back out now! I already told 'Toshi that you're coming to talk to him."

You balked, and dug your heels into the ground in a vain attempt at stopping Tendou from dragging you to your impending doom and embarrassment.  _ "You told him I was coming?" _

"Of course! He looked ecstatic at the news, you'd be happy to hear," he flashes you his signature Tendou smirk, while you scoff. Ten years of friendship, and he still lies to your face? Betrayal hurts.

"Yeah, right," you said quietly. "I don't believe you."

You half expected him to break out into his typical 'you're amazing, I'll fight you if you think otherwise!' rant, but he simply smiles again, and moves you to the doors of the gym quicker.

"You'll see."

"W-Wait, Satori don't-"

He pushes you through the doors and you stumble inside to see several pairs of eyes look toward your loud entrance with curiosity. Your face burns with mortification while you try to slowly edge backwards out of the gym but Tendou's slender form stops you, and his hand holds yours again as he pulls you closer to the crowd.

"Oh, Wakkun~" he sings. "Look who came!"

Like the parting of the red sea, some of the players move out of the way to reveal the hulking form of Ushijima as he stands there in all his toned, muscled, Greek god-esque glory. So handsome, so beautiful, so dreamy…

Shit, you're drooling.

You subtly dab away the spit forming at the corner of your mouth and gape up at Ushijima as he meets you and Tendou halfway. 

He smiles, such a breathtakingly miniscule thing, and your heart races. He says your name, and you replay it in your head a million times over, just like you do every other time he says it.

"Nice to see you again."

Gosh, he has such a way with words, doesn't he?

You sigh with a smile. "Hey, Ushijima. H-Hope practice is going good! I'm- I'm sorry if I'm interrupting!"

You bow in apology, but Tendou drags you back up quickly.

"You're not interrupting. We're on a break. You're free to be here," Ushijima answers.

"That's what I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen!" Tendou laughs, and pinches your cheek with his free hand. "I practically had to drag her here, Wakkun. She was so afraid she'd distract you. Like that could happen!"

Tendou waves your linked fingers in the air while he laughs. Ushijima stares at your joined hands with slightly narrowed eyes.

"It's fine," Ushijima affirms, and turns his olive eyes to yours. Your breath catches in your chest. "I don't mind you being here at all."

"Well that's good!" shouts Tendou, who wraps an arm behind Ushijima's back and ushers him towards you. Your eyes widen with panic. "Because she actually needs you for a quick minute."

A blink of his eyes is all that changes in his expression. "What for?"

"Oh, you know~, just a little internet trend thing. You know all about them, don't you 'Toshi?"

"I do not," Ushijima admits blankly, and Tendou's smirk grows wider.

_ "Perfect." _

With that said, he shoves roughly at your back until you're suddenly seated in the middle of the bleachers with Ushijima on your right, watching helplessly as Tendou runs away to distract the other nosy teammates like he said he would for this grand plan.

_ It would be great if the world could just swallow me up right now. _

"What did you need?"

Ushijima's deep voice jerks you out of your reverie, and your gaze flies back to his, and-  _ woah, was he this close a second ago? _

"O-Oh, I-uhm. I just-" you stutter, face growing hotter by the second, but Ushijima's face holds no judgement. As stoic as ever. It sort of helps, and you push some nerves aside. Deep breath in.

"I- I wanted to make a little video with you. Like, a stupid internet trend thing. It won't take long. If- If that's ok!" you add quickly. Ushijima nods his assent. 

_ Fuck ok this is happening oh my god oh my god oh my go- _

Your hands shake as you fumble to grab your phone from your bag, and you feel the weight of his gaze pierce the side of your face as you attempt to create a makeshift stand on the seat in front of you for your phone to record this entire exchange.

All is silent as Ushijima waits for you to stop fiddling with the phone, except for the chatter from the court from the boys. A quick glance upwards tells you that Tendou has roped them into another outrageous story of his, their backs facing you while Tendou is able to keep and eye on the two of you. A few of the younger players turn around occasionally to see what their captain is doing, but Semi is quick to turn their heads back around with a shove. You wonder if Tendou blabbed to Semi about your crush and his master plan at getting you together. It makes you all the more embarrassed.

When you're satisfied with the positioning of the camera on your phone, you sit back, and take another deep breath in to calm your nerves. 

"Is this an interview?" Ushijima suddenly asks, and it makes you laugh a bit. 

"Ah, no. It's nothing like that. It's...you'll see," is what you settle on. Ushijima voices no complaints, and watches as you press record.

The music floats out of the speakers, and it feels like you might get sick. Maybe you hadn't thought this all the way through. 

_ 'But it's now or never!'  _ Tendou would say. Curse him! Why do you ever listen to that red headed idiot?

**_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_ **

When you just sit there rigidly in your seat, Ushijima's confused frown moves slowly from your phone back to your face. 

"What do I do?" he asks.

"N-Nothing, just sit there for now!" you squeak.

He shifts awkwardly in his seat, and keeps his gaze on your phone. You can see on screen that he looks quite confused, and you realise it's the first time you've ever seen such an emotion on his face.

**_I can't let you go now that I've got it_ **

"What is this music? Are you going to dance?"

"What? N-No I'm not going to dance! Just- keep sitting there!"

"I'm not sure I understand what's happening."

"Uhm, j-just wait for it, please!"

**_All I need is to be_ **

Here it is. The build up to the big moment. Your hands won't stop shaking, but a small, bashful smile creeps onto your face as Ushijima continues to squint at your phone. Your heart is in your throat right now, but you know in the back of your mind, if you don't do this now, you never will. Damn Tendou and his ability to be right every once in a while!

**_Struck_ **

You take a huge inhale, and lick your lips in anticipation. You fix any fly away games on your face, and shift in your seat to face Ushijima fully. 

This sort of feels like when you watch videos of people skydiving; it is undoubtedly terrifying, but there's exhilaration, a thrill in jumping headfirst out of your comfort zone and into uncharted waters.

**_By_ **

You tap Ushijima on his knee to gain his attention, and your stomach blooms with butterflies as his olive eyes render you still with awe. A minimal raise of his brows gives away the surprise he feels at your proximity to him, how you continue to get even closer as the music builds up to that special moment. Those same eyes can't seem to decide where to land, flickering between your eyes, your mouth, your cheeks, any feature you have as if burning it into his memory.

**_Your electric_ **

This is it. Your nails dig into the flesh of your thighs, but you don't feel the pain. You don't feel much of anything right now, too focused on moving your body forward.

His eyelids flutter, and it's the last thing you see before-

**_Love_ **

Your first thought? 

His lips were softer than you ever could have imagined.

It was such a stark contrast to the man that owned them. This huge, stoic man, an unmovable wall of strength and power, owned lips as soft as petals, and the sensation was intoxicating. You craved more of it, this beautiful feeling, and so you pressed your lips to his a little harder. 

The butterflies in your tummy are like a summer storm, and your nerves are alight with fireworks sparkling beneath your skin.

This is everything you wanted and  _ so much more. _

You might have imagined it, but it sounds like someone is screaming in the background. Kind of sounds like Goshiki. And that thought alone is enough to push you off of Cloud 9 and back to reality when you realise Ushijima is stock still on his end.

You snap backwards and nearly fall off your seat, spluttering and covering your face to hide the humiliation you feel because  _ wow your crush didn't kiss you back this is the worst day of your entire life- _

"Was that it? Was that the trend?"

Ushijima's voice is quiet when he speaks up, and you peek from behind your fingers to see a light rose colouring his cheeks. Hope blooms in your chest.

"Yeah...it was."

His tongue rolls in his mouth, and you watch it with interest. He furrows his brows.

"So that was...that was for a joke? That didn't mean anything?"

"No!" you gasp, subconsciously grabbing hold of his large hand to hold. "I mean yes! Wait, no! I mean-"

You groan and run frustrated fingers through your hair. Ushijima's face returns to its usual blank state.

"It- it wasn't a joke. I wasn't doing this to make fun of you or anything. I just…"

_ Inhale. Exhale. _

"I really,  _ really  _ like you, Ushijima. For a long time now, as embarrassing as that is to say…" you mumble. His hand gives the smallest and most gentle squeeze to yours, and it sends a squeeze to your heart as well. You swallow, and continue.

"I've been trying to confess my feelings to you for a while now but...it doesn't seem like you've been getting the message."

You give an awkward laugh, ducking your head.

"Tendou suggested I do something like this and...yeah. I'm… I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention at all. I just… I wanted to show you how I felt about you."

He's quiet. And while that usually wouldn't bother you any other time, right now the silence is much too deafening, and you feel your sanity begin to tear at the seams. You rush to fill the void.

"I mean, what's not to like?" You snort, and immediately regret it. Wincing at your own humiliating confession, you press on. "To start, you're handsome! Anyone can see that, b-but that's not all I like! You're very polite, even when I'm probably annoying you. And kind! You're so kind, not just to me, but to others, too! I guess you could call that being polite, though…"

You shake your head. Every one the court is openly staring now. Tendou is dancing.  _ Wonderful.  _

"You're intelligent, so gentle, but hard-working. The passion you put into volleyball is so admirable...I'm envious of you. You are just a wonderful person, I can't  _ help _ but like you."

Heat radiates from his strong thigh pressed to yours, and his knees knock into yours as he shifts. The movement draws your attention, and you look up hesitantly at his face, only to have your breath catch in your throat.

The smile he gives you is so sweet, and so gorgeous, his eyes closing as he does so, and  _ oh wow was that your heart exploding? Someone have an ambulance on standby! _

And what does he decide to say next?

"Start the video again. I'm not sure if I did it correctly the first time. I’ll do better this time."

You're the one screaming now.

_ That was just too unexpectedly smooth.  _

\---

"I told you it would work," Tendou sings, skipping backwards as he stares smugly at you and Ushijima. 

Who happens to be holding your hand as you walk to the nearest convenience store for chocolate as his treat. Holding hands. Chocolate. His treat.

You're lucky his grip on your hand is strong otherwise you'd have fallen on the path a long time ago. 

(It's strong, yet simultaneously gentle, nothing but warmth and safety and it feels like home.)

Heat crawls up your neck while you glare at Tendou, but it's Ushijima who speaks.

"Thank you. It was quite effective. Good work."

"U-Ushijima!" you squeak. His olive eyes look down to your form beside him. (Yes,  _ down.  _ This man was a  _ beast. _ )

"Please, call me Wakatoshi."

Your jaw drops, and your cheeks flood with heat.

"O-Oh, ok. Wak- Waka- Waka-  _ oh my gosh-" _

"Are you singing a Shakira song?"

"Shut up, Tendou!"

"And 'Toshi! I never knew you had moves! That line about starting the video again? Pure genius!" Tendou wipes away a fake tear from his eye, and you scoff. "It makes me so proud. My boy has finally become a man."

"I simply took inspiration from those Shoujo mangas you said I should read. Thank you for forcing me to read them."

"You’re welcome! I'm just glad you're finally together," Tendou grins, and spreads his arms wide like an eagle. "The both of you wouldn't  _ shut up  _ about each other, it was getting annoying. Ah, to be young and in love~"

"You're still quite young, Tendou," Ushijima comments. When you indulge your teen fantasies of swinging your joined hands together, he allows you. You giggle.

"That I am, my dearest 'Toshi. The most handsome bachelor in Miyagi!"

"Not a bachelor by choice…" you grumbled to yourself, but Tendou heard you all the same. 

"That’s no way to talk to the man that secured your love life.”

“You didn’t secure anything! I was the one to make the video!” you barked. Tendou stuck his tongue out.

“ _ Sure, _ but I was the one who suggested doing it. Thus, the butterfly effect was put in motion,” he stuck his nose in the air, glaring down at you. You were tempted to rush forward and stomp on his big feet, but that would mean letting go of Ushijima’s hand, and you weren’t planning on doing that for at least a week straight. 

“I’m not sure that’s the correct use of the butterfly effect,” Ushijima’s deep voice cuts in, and you shudder in delight when the bass of it hits your soul.

“Eh, to-may-to, to-mah-to,” Tendou dismisses, and grins from ear to ear as he links his fingers behind his head. “I just want you to know I’m  _ definitely  _ your best man at the wedding our ‘lil chickadee has been planning for a year.”

_ “Tendou!”  _

Your screech echoes in the quiet evening air, and this time you really do jump towards Tendou to bash your fists on his chest. The bastard feigns injury, rolling on the floor in agony like a baby and begging for forgiveness. As if!

And then, once again, the man full of endless surprises interrupts your boxing match.

“Of course. You’ll make a fine best man at our wedding.”

His lips tip up the tiniest bit at the corners. 

“U-Ush-Ushi…”

You feel faint.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to squish my face in ushiwaka's man tiddies :')  
> have a fantastic day everyone!


End file.
